


You Ever Wonder?

by Yokaibytes



Category: South Park
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, Oneshot, Teen AU, style, this shit is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokaibytes/pseuds/Yokaibytes
Summary: Sure, they'd had many sleepovers over the career of their friendship. They'd been friends since preschool, after all. Who would expect this one to be any different?





	You Ever Wonder?

It had started off as the usual. Kyle came over to Stan's, they goofed around outside until it was getting dark, then they played video games in Stan's room. Stan didn't really mind the fact that Kyle could kick his ass at pretty much every single video game they played aside from Guitar Hero or any game related to rhythm. While the red-headed boy was no pushover and was rather infamous for using his anger fueled strength at times, Stan did outmatch him in the brawns department at least. They complimented each other well like that. In fact, they complimented each other well in many different aspects. It's why they were super best friends.

Kyle let out a sigh and set down his controller for a moment, rubbing his eyes. "Could we take a break, dude? I'm starting to get a headache and my eyes are killing me."

"Aww, but we're just one match away from ranking up!" Stan protested.

"We can come back to it, but I'd rather not fuck up my eyes and have to deal with it tomorrow."

"Alright, alright," Stan sighed, turning the TV off. He looked over to Kyle, who seemed to relax a little without the harsh light shining in his eyes. "What do you wanna do, then?"

"Uh.. I dunno. What's something teenagers do that doesn't involve causing potential harm to our livelihoods?" he retorted.

"Well, we could go hang out on the roof and uh.. watch the stars or something?"

"That sounds like something Tweek and Craig would do. Gay."

"Hey dude, the stars can be enjoyed by anyone. You got any better ideas?"

"Well... no," Kyle admitted, twiddling his thumbs.

"Then let's go hang out on the roof. Maybe we'll see some aliens or some shit."

"Or your dad stumbling home, drunk, with half his clothing off."

"That was one time, Kyle!" Stan huffed, lightly punching his friend in the arm.

"Hey! I'm not wrong!"

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon." 

Stan got off his bed and headed over to the window as Kyle watched him. He pulled up the glass pane and motioned for Kyle to follow him as he began to step out onto the roof.

The Jewish boy sighed and slid off the bed, making his way to the window. "I dunno about this. It seems kinda risky. If you fall off the roof, Stan-

"It's fine, dude," he reassured his friend as he pulled himself through the gap. Kyle stood there, seeming to hesitate. "You afraid of heights or something?"

"No! I just.. don't want to lose my footing."

Stan held out his hand to him. "I'll make sure you don't fall. Come on, dude."

"That's not going to help me, that's just going to take us both down if I slip."

"Broflovski. Get out here for crying out loud, dude," Stan ordered. Kyle gave a dramatic sigh and took Stan's hand as he stepped out onto the roof. Once he was stable, the raven haired boy cocked a brow. "See? You're fine."

"Okay, okay. Whatever."

"Follow me, there's a flatter part over here." Stan neglected to let go of his hand, leading him along until they got to a good part of the roof to sit down on. His hands were much larger than Kyle's since he was a good amount taller than him, much to Kyle's annoyance. They both sat down and Stan let out a sigh. "There." It was quiet outside, no one was out on the streets. It seemed like the whole town was asleep, aside from them.

"Now what?" Kyle asked.

"Well... in the movies I've seen, we just kinda.. look up at the sky."

"That's it?"

"I mean, we could talk and stuff."

"About?"

"I dunno. Usually people who do this have deep, philosophical or personal conversations."

"Is this what we've resorted to, Stan? Reenacting some dumb tween movie for entertainment?"

"Don't be such a downer. Let's just give it a shot, yeah?" He laid down and folded his arms behind his head, looking up at the stars.

"I guess."

"So... what do you wanna talk about?"

"This was your idea, dude. I don't fucking know."

Stan let out a dramatic groan and thought to himself for a moment. "Okay, well. Hm. First off, let's lay some ground rules."

"Like?"

"No telling anyone what we talk about up here, okay? It stays between us."

"Alright?"

"You promise? You gotta swear on our friendship, dude."

"Geez, Stan... yes, I swear."

"Okay, good." He seemed to relax as he looked up at the sky. "You ever think about what kind of adults we'll be?"

"Yeah, sure."

"What kind do you think you'll be?"

"Well, hopefully a better one than any of our parents." He grimaced as he thought about a lot of the dumb things their parents had done over the years. "I don't think the bar is super high in some aspects, so we should be fine."

This earned a chuckle from Stan. "Okay, I guess that's true. But do you ever wonder, like, what'll happen to all of us? Will be all still know each other?"

"You don't ever really forget someone. Especially when you grow up in a small town like this."

"Yeah, but like, so many things could happen. Someone could die, we could get in a huge fight and never speak to someone again, we could just drift apart over time naturally..." Stan trailed off, growing troubled as he spoke. "Kyle? You think.. we'll still be friends when we're grown ups?"

"I'd think so."

"...I hope so."

"Me too."

"You think we'll still be super best friends?"

"I dunno if we'll call it that, but..." Kyle paused to think for a moment. "We've been best friends since the beginning. After everything we've been through, I think it's safe to say we're gonna be best friends for a long ass time. Unless something happens."

"Like... what?"

"I dunno. Life. Like you said, we could have a big fight... we could just drift apart with time.. you could always find someone else you like more than me. That last one is probably the most likely."

"What? No way, dude."

"It happens all the time! Especially in our teen years, dude. You may find a new group of people to hang out with that are cooler. Or you might ditch Kenny and I and become a jock or something. Or you might ditch us for Wendy."

"Kyle... you really think that? You think I'd do that?" he asked, unable to mask the hurt in his voice.

"Times are weird, dude. I'm not saying this stuff is going to happen, I'm just saying that it, in theory, _could..._ " He sighed and rested his chin on a hand. Stan looked up at him as he thought. "Plenty of guys have dropped their best friends for girls. They make movie plots about it."

"Kyle... I would never let a relationship get in between our friendship."

"That's what they say, you know..."

"Kyle. Wendy and I aren't.. together anymore."

"You're not? Since when?"

"We broke up a while ago. We didn't make it a big thing, since we've always kinda been on and off... but I think we're really done this time."

"Oh. I had no idea."

"Yeah. But, even if we were still together... I wouldn't let that get in the way of anything else. You're my best friend, dude."

Kyle nodded quietly. "Alright. I suppose you don't have to worry about this kinda stuff with me since romance is.. not my strongest suit. Hah."

"Why is that?"

"I dunno. I used to try super hard to get a girlfriend for a while, but I think I just kinda gave up at some point because it never worked out." Kyle crossed his arms and gave a sigh. "Besides, I'm a short-tempered, Jewish, sho- ahem, not super tall, ginger. I'm not exactly desirable to most people."

"Eh, people just don't see what they're missing out on. You're a good dude. Someone will see that."

He shrugged and finally laid down next to Stan. "Relationships aren't everything anyway."

"True. Kyle?"

"Yeah?"

"I promise I'll always be your super best friend, okay?"

"And I'll be yours." Stan smiled at him before shifting his gaze up to the night.

They both stared up at the sky for some time, watching the starts twinkle in the darkness. One benefit of living in a small down was that there was not much light pollution to hide the night sky.

"You ever wondered what it would be like to go out with a guy?" Stan asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"W-What? Where did that come from?"

"I dunno..! Let me rephrase, have you thought about what it would feel like to kiss a guy? I'm not trying to be weird, I just.."

"I-I mean, I think... everyone thinks about it at least once in their life, don't they..? Well, unless you're gay, then you think about it a lot probably. Kinda like, what it would be like to date your friend, or something, I guess."

"I'm not the only one then? Phew."

"What brought that up?"

"I was just thinking about relationships and stuff since we were talking about them earlier. It just popped in my head."

"Ah. Well, I mean, I guess I wonder more what it would be like to kiss someone in general."

Stan shifted over to look at him in surprise. "You've never kissed someone, dude? I knew you were a virgin, but I didn't know you were _that_ much of a virgin.."

"Hey..!" Kyle huffed and narrowed his eyes. "But no, I haven't. Not a proper one, anyway. Don't fucking judge me, I just want my first one to be special. With someone special, you know? That's how it _should be._ "

Stan was quiet for a moment as he stared at Kyle. The moonlight illuminated his features. His light freckles that dotted his cheeks that he always denied having, and the tufts of curled red hair that poked out from underneath his hat. There was also his green eyes that shone with the stars. In a way, Kyle reminded him of the night sky.

"...Well.. I've got a proposition for you, Kyle."

"What would that be..?"

"You haven't had your first kiss... and I've always wondered what it feels like to kiss a guy, so... if you'd be down for it... we could uh, kiss... knock out two birds with one stone..."

"Haha... that's funny, Stan." Kyle sat up and looked down at him in confusion and embarrassment. "You're kidding, right?"

Stan thought for a moment. He could awkwardly laugh it off and claim he was kidding, or be honest. He didn't want to lie to Kyle, but he didn't want to make things weird either. Well, it was already too late for that last one. He cleared his throat. "No, I wasn't. You should kiss me, Kyle. If you want to know what it feels like."

"...Oh." Kyle looked down at him quietly, the emotion on his face hard to read.

"I-I didn't mean to make it weird, dude... I just.. I dunno... you're my best friend, I wouldn't mind... agh.." He stumbled over his words. "You know what? I'm sorry. Let's just forget about it." He waved his hand dismissively. "Pretend I didn't say anything. I'm probably just tired."

"...I'll...do it..." Kyle mumbled.

"Huh..?"

"I'll.. kiss you, dude. Like you said, it's not weird.. we're best friends... we're both just curious, that's all.. nothing more... right?"

"Really?"

"This stays between us, though, okay..?"

"Right." Stan sat up and awkwardly shuffled closer to him. They both sat there for a moment, as if waiting for the other to do something. "Uh.. do you.. want me to kiss you..? Or do you wanna kiss me..? Or..."

"Well, I mean... I don't know.. how... to do this.."

"It's not that hard, you just kinda.. lean in and press your lips on theirs... you know..? Agh, it's kinda hard to explain, you just kinda.. figure it out when you do it..."

"R-Right. Okay." They both sat there again for a moment, staring at each other awkwardly. Kyle was growing flushed in the cheeks.

"How about... we both lean in at the same time, okay?"

"Okay.. Which way do I tilt my head..?"

Stan let out a nervous laugh. "The opposite of mine.."

"Alright.. do I close my eyes or..?"

"Typically, unless it's a super quick kiss."

Kyle nodded and let out a nervous sigh. "Okay, so like, how long a kiss is this gonna be..? Short.. long..? What's the appropriate amount of time..?"

"Kyle. It's a kiss. You're really overcomplicating this. You just gotta let it happen." Stan was just as nervous as he was, but he found himself a little amused at how flustered Kyle was. He never really acted like this, after all.

"R-Right.. okay." The red headed boy took a deep breath and steeled his nerves. "Well, then.. uh.. let's get to it, then."

"Right." They both remained still yet again, waiting for the other to start leaning in. Stan snorted and hung his head low, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Oh my god, dude. This is ridiculous. I've literally never had a more awkward kiss."

"Agh..! Shut up, I don't know how to do this..!" he huffed. "Just get on with it and kiss me already, damn it!"

The outburst caught Stan by surprise. He couldn't help but notice his heart stopped for a moment upon hearing Kyle say what he did. He lifted his head, trying his best to stay calm and casual. "Okay, okay. On the count of three, we both lean in, okay?"

"Right. Okay."

"One..."

Kyle twiddled his thumbs.

"Two..."

Stan reflexively clenched and unclenched his fist, his chest tightening up a bit.

"T-Three."

They both started to lean in. Stan could feel his heart rate increase the closer his face got to his friend's. Kyle had already closed his eyes out of nervousness, having no clue what was about to happen. In a quick burst of bravery, he leaned in faster to close the gap and planted his lips on the red headed boy's. Kyle seemed to tense up for a moment, his eyes flicking open in surprise. He didn't pull away though, and neither did Stan. It was a little weird at first, but as Stan had said, Kyle quickly caught on as he followed Stan's lead. Instinctively, the raven haired boy's hand wandered up and lightly rested against Kyle's chin, as if trying to help guide him.

They eventually broke off the kiss after holding it for a few moments longer. Both their hearts were pounding. Kyle reached up a hand and lightly felt his lips, looking at Stan with his cheeks flushed red under the pale moonlight. Stan couldn't hide that he was just as flustered any longer as he nervously bit his lip and met his gaze, as if waiting for him to say something.

"Well..?" Stan finally asked. "What did you think..?"

"I..." Kyle cleared his throat before continuing. "Wow.."

"I'm gonna be honest here, I've.. never experienced a kiss quite like that," Stan admitted before giving an embarrassed laugh, hoping to bring a more lighthearted tone to the situation.

"Was I... alright?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, cool..." he trailed off as an awkward silence fell on them. "...Do all kisses feel like that..?"

"Like what?"

"Like.. you know..." Kyle rested his hand on his heart for a moment before making an exploding gesture with his hands. "Boom."

"Like there's electricity running through your body?"

"Yeah, like a shock, kinda? Did you feel that too or is it just because that was my.. first kiss..?" He grew more flustered when the fact sunk in that his best friend had just taken his first kiss. "Oh my god.. we really just did that."

Stan was very confused. He wasn't exactly sure what to expect when he kissed Kyle besides it feeling weird, but he couldn't brush off the pounding in his chest as just nerves. He swallowed hard before replying. "No, I felt it too. God... we sure did."

They both stared at each other, too nervous to say anything for the fear of making things more awkward.

"...Did you... like it...?" Stan quietly asked.

"Did you..?"

"I asked you first..."

Kyle looked down at his hands. "I don't know. I'm not sure."

"...Do you.. uh.. want to know... what a second kiss feels like..?"

"W-Wha..?" Kyle looked back up at him.

"To see if it's different from your first, of course..."

"Right, right.. yeah... that's a good idea.. so we can see if it was just nerves and shit.."

"Exactly." Stan cleared his throat. "Well then.. shall we..?"

"Y-Yeah." 

They both leaned in like before, but a little more confidently. The result was the same as the first time. Stan felt his heart flutter as Kyle gingerly pressed his lips against his own in a soft kiss. He felt Kyle grip his coat as he lightly pulled Stan in closer, who obliged and deepened the kiss. They lingered for a moment before breaking away. They were both blushing profoundly.

"What about that time..? Any different..?" Stan asked, trying to regain his composure.

"A-A little.."

"..How so..?" Stan noted that his heart dropped a little upon hearing that for some reason.

"It was.. stronger.. the uh, electricity.." He quietly reached up and pulled his hat over his eyes, hiding from Stan's gaze. "What did you think..?"

"I.. well.. how about we say what we thought at the same time.. yeah..? And no matter what, we can't judge the other for what they say.. okay?"

"A-Alright."

"On the count of three. One, two.. three."

"I-I think I liked it," Stan admitted. Kyle didn't say anything. "D-Dude..! We were supposed to say it at the same time..!"

Kyle pulled up his hat a little to take a peek at Stan. "You.. liked it..?"

"...I hope you don't think I'm a freak or something.. but yeah..."

"..That's a relief.. because I.. liked it too," Kyle mumbled.

"Woah, okay.. so.. we both liked it... what does this mean...?" Stan asked.

"I-I dunno..! In what way did you like it..?"

"My heart won't stop beating..."

"But not in a bad way..?"

"Exactly."

"Oh my god.."

"Kyle.. do you think we.. might be.. a little gay..?"

"Shit dude, I don't know..!"

"Okay, okay.. don't freak out. We'll figure this out, okay?" He patted Kyle reassuringly on the shoulder and gave a nervous laugh.

"Alright..."

"Can you make me a promise?"

"What..?"

"That even if we are a little bit gay for each other, we'll still be super best friends."

"Well, if we are.. then of course we would still be.." He shook his head. "This is a lot to process, Stan. Okay. So I'm a little gay for my best friend. Right. That's something that's been confirmed today."

"Same here... haha.. wow." Stan let out an embarrassed chuckle. "So... what should we.. do now..?"

"You.. wanna find out what having a boyfriend feels like?"

"Oh my god, dude."


End file.
